


Happy Life

by Written_prose_things



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Date, Fluff, Ice-creams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Written_prose_things
Summary: Dean and Seamus spend their time after the war introducing each other to their cultures.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Happy Life

As the dust settles, Dean and Seamus settle into a new normal. It feels weird to go on dates and muck about after everything that’s happened to them.  
But it is what they fought for. This is everything they wanted and more.

It’s in the months after the war that they go out on dates, as boyfriends. Sometimes Seamus takes the lead and they have an exciting evening which ends with them coming back to the flat, extremely tired to do anything but order take-out and lie on the sofa.

Other times, Dean takes Seamus out to the muggle parts of London, giving him a glimpse of Dean’s life before he found out about is magic.

\---

One day, when Seamus returns from his shift at the Weasley’s shop, he sees Dean pacing around the flat.

Seamus grins, “Hello, sweetheart. I’m home. Is the dinner ready yet?”

Dean scowls. He hates being called a house-husband, even though they aren’t married yet.

But instead of going off like he usually does, Dean rolls his eyes and continues pacing.

Seamus deposits his bag on the floor and kicks off his shoes before approaching Dean, “What’s wrong, love?”

“The fair. It’s ending today. I thought it would be open till the weekend.” Dean mutters.

Seamus doesn’t understand, “Did you want to go?”

He’s never been to a muggle fair, but he knows it’s one of Dean’s favourite things.

Dean shakes his head and then nods, “Yes. No, I mean, yes I wanted to go, but more importantly, I wanted to take you.”

Seamus nods, “So then why can’t you take me today?”

“But it isn’t the weekend.”

“So?”

“Dates are for weekends.”

Seamus can’t help but laugh, “What’re you on about? We can go out whenever we want.”

“Okay.”

“Okay. So?”

“What?”

“Are we going?”

Dean smirks, “Of course. Why aren’t you ready yet?”

\---

The pair set out for the fair as the sun sets, holding hands and giggling like school kids.

Dean ponders over that. They aren’t much older than school kids, but crushes and dates feel like very small things compared to everything that’s happened.

After trying their hand at the different games and watching shows, Seamus’ stomach grumbles.

Dean laughs and Seamus acts affronted, “Hey, don’t make me conscious about my eating habits.”

Dean pats Seamus’ arm, “Not at all, darling. I’m just laughing because you’re so cute.”

Seamus blushes and changes the topic, “What’re you going to feed me then?”

Dean scans the area and his eyes land on the ice-cream parlour.

“Ice-cream.”

Seamus looks startled, “What? In this cold?”

Dean looks excited, “Yes. That’s half the fun.”

They walk over to the parlour and order a strawberry and chocolate ice-cream.

The server passes the ice-creams to Seamus, while Dean passes the change across the counter.

Seamus takes a lick of his ice-cream apprehensively and shuts his eyes, expecting the worst brain-freeze. But it feels very nice.

Dean smiles at him, “I told you.”

Seamus sniffles just to prove his point, “No, it’s actually horrible. I’m just being polite because you wanted me to try this.”

Dean snorts, “ _Polite._ ”

Seamus scowls, “I’ll show you.” With that, he jams Dean’s ice-cream into his face.

Dean cries out at the cold feeling on his face as Seamus cackles.

They end up scuffling with each other.

A few moments later, they sit on a bench. They’re tired. A weird and happy tired. Their muscles sing with the exhaustion, at the same time, it feels as though a supernova has exploded in their chests.

Their ice-creams hang limply on their hands, dripping onto the grass below them.

Seamus looks at Dean and gives him his thousand-watt smile. The smile is accentuated by the chocolate ice-cream stuck to his button nose.

Dean huffs a laugh, “You’ve got something there.”

Seamus wipes his glove across his nose and only succeeds in spreading the chocolate all over.

Dean pulls Seamus in by his shirt collar, “Let me.”

An idea strikes him. As soon as Seamus is close enough, Dean licks his nose.

Seamus groans, “That is disgusting. Merlin, who taught you that? Were you raised in a barn?”

Dean just looks at his stupid boyfriend and laughs.

Later as they make their way back to the flat, Seamus asks, “Can we get another ice-cream?”

Dean smiles, “I thought you didn’t like them?”

Seamus shrugs, “I have to keep the missus happy.”

Dean elbows him in the ribs and Seamus concedes, “Alright, I liked having ice-cream in this cold. Can you buy some now?”

Dean laughs, “No, or you’ll get a cold.”

Seamus whines, but Dean shuts him up with a kiss. As they stand together, on the corner of the footpath, Dean bends down and whispers, “Also, you know what they say. Happy wife, happy life.”

Seamus laughs and they walk into their flat.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a prompt and/or comment. I love attention. Thanks


End file.
